Lost love letter
by auraluna7
Summary: Michiru realizes one day that she didn't lost haruka's love she push it away... one day a letter arrives and she discovers her mistake


Disclaimer: I don't have any rights over the main characters i just own the plot of this story.

This story is for someone i hurted deeply, i know no appology would make up but still I'm sorry and you know what I feel for you.

Lost Love Letter

By auraluna7

Chapter 1: Here I'm without you

Michiru cursed under her breath, she was late again, she had to hurry and make a quick stop in her apartment to change her clothes and catch a lunch date. Why the hell she was always late? Nowadays she always was, late for work, late for lunch, late for life, late for love...

Love such a small word and such a huge thing... would she ever love again? Would she feel that warm inside feeling every cell of her body? Or she would be wounded forever destinated to be a bitch just like she seem to be heading now? Only fate knew if someone asked her she would say she knew every day less than the day before

Michiru shook her head while parking outside her building, she didn't have time for this stupid reflexions. She opened the door of her car in a hurry, when she got down the felt her skirt got trapped into something and it ripped...

"No!" She turned around upset to find the guilty of such tragedy, there was something shinny on the edge of the seat, the aqua haired girl leaned and found a metal pin shaped as a sports car, it had to be one of Haruka's race pins, it probably had fell into the seat one of those ocasions when the blonde used her car, and now it had ripped her skirt.

Michiru trap the small object in her hand and press it against her fist with anger, of course the sharp object hurted her hand and Michiru lose her temper and throw it away to the street. "Damn you Tenoh! You're not here anymore and you keep screwing my life!" raging she slammed the car door. And start walking to the building...

Haruka, she hadn't seen Haruka in over atwo months, well at least not in person, that morning while she tried to have a nice breakfast for a change she saw a pic of the blonde on the front page of the sports section, she looked good, for a second she felt relieved Haruka seemed to be fine, but that emotion last a sec, hanging in her arm was this incredibly tall and slim blonde... the paper said it was her fiancé... in that moment Michiru threw away the paper spilling tea on herself and her breakfast, after that nothing had turned right in this horrible lousy day.

"Damn you, damn you..." Michiru was still whispering while opening the door to her apartment, how much she missed the way the apartment was when she shared with Haruka, now the place seemd so cold and lifeless...what had gone wrong between them? It was hard to say there were so many things and the more she recall it in her head the more she got upset again and start cursing the blonde's name...

(_Two months ago...)_

"That's the last straw Michiru!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Michiru looked at her girlfriend annoyed, her hands on her hips, they were both standing on the middle of the room they shared.

"means..." haruka messed her hair, she ws sicken tired of all this fights, every time they fight they both became pitbulls trying to bite each other it was too much... "I'm breaking up with you!"

For a second Michiru's world stop she could feel such an excrusiating pain in her chest she placed a hand in there. "What?"

"You heard me" Haruka's tone was no longer a scream, she was in pain too, breaking up with Michiru...was that really what she wanted? It'll end the fights ... was that the only solution she had? Maybe not maybe if she looked at her with love and hugged her they'll make up, after all this was just a stupid fight...

The blue eyed muse close her eyes for a second and when she opened them again she had rage filling them she walk till she stood inches away from the blonde and slapped her face. "You have a mistress! I knew it!"

"_what?" _"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I knew it Haruka you're finally leaving me for her..." Michiru burst into tears, her world was crumbling down...

"I do not..." Haruka tried to hug the smaller girl but she refused the contact. "Michiru is just that we fight all the time"

"We do not! You just don't see what I need!"

"Stop screaming baby"

"DON'T CALL ME BABY! AND I SCREAM IF I WANT TOO THIS IS MY FREAKING HOUSE!"

"Why are you always acting like a lunatic witch?"

"The same reason you're always acting like a bitch"

"Enough Michiru i had enough..." Haruka needed to get out of here, she felt her heart ripping apart but she couldn't find a way out, when did they became like this? Michiru acused her of being cold and maybe she was right but she had changed too, becaming this incredibly jealous creature, so insecure so absurd...

"If you cross that door Haruka I'll never let you in again"

The blonde turned around and looked at Michiru with sad eyes, she needed some air, she just couldn't stay here anymore. "Goodbye Michiru"

(_Present time)_

Michiru opened the apartment door and throw her coat in the couch she run to the room looking for something to wear when the doorbell rang. "Now what?" She walked back to the entrance hall and opened the door, there in front of her was the postman.

"Mr. Hanamiyo, ah...what can i do for you?"

"Miss Kaioh, sorry to bother you I have a letter for you"

"_that was a no brainer, why he didn't just left it in the mail box?" _"Ah sure... excuse me is just that I'm in a hurry and..."

"Sure Miss, sorry is just that i thought you'll like to get this one soon after all it's already getting late to you..." Michiru nodded and the man handed her a small envelope, she was about to thank him when she recognize the handwriting ...Haruka. It was a letter from Haruka. "Miss are you alright?"

"Sorry what?" Michiru felt her legs weak, she wanted to be alone now.

"I was asking if you were ok miss..."

"yes... and before that what were you saying?"

"I was telling you how deeply sorry i was this letter was lost in the mail for months"

"ah..." Months? How many? One, two? 10?

"Well Miss I leave you know, have a nice day"

"Yeah...thanks"

Michiru close the door slowly, all that fury had evaporated , she sat down in the couch staring at the envelope, she wanted to read it but she felt so anxious...

After 5 minutes she got the courage to opened the letter, it was posted a month before the broke up, seeing that and the post stamps it was from that time where Haruka travelled for a race in the countryside...

_Hi Love,_

_I realized that when you get this letter i'll probably be back at home with you, but i promise you a letter i didn't forget... anyways i'm writing this somewhere around 7 pm, it's a Tuesday now and we're only a day away from our third anniversary, sorry I'm away babe._

_I miss you this place is not fun without you, remember me why i didn't bring you? Right your music, well I'm sorry i left aqnd you were sad, I'm sure we'll figure out how to combine our lives sooner or later. I've been thinking about you all day and night, never forget i love you no matter how angry i may seen or get, I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. I hope you're having more fun than me this place sucks._

_Your guardian angel_

_Haruka_

Michiru read the letter three times but after finishing the first time she knew somehting for sure, she had make the greatest mistake of her life she didn't hate Haruka, she loved her, she had never stopped loving her and she needed her, she could feel the tears running down her face, what could she do? Was it too late for getting her back?

Michiru looked down to the letter again and press it agains her chest, she had to try one more time, she had too otherwise she'll die. "I still love you Haruka, always..."

(Ok this is a sad short fic but well i needed to do it, please be nice with your reviews...thanks)


End file.
